Adventure Times?
by Moonshinehearts
Summary: Fiona and Cake go digging in the desert after a strange girl, claiming she's human, tells them to. In the desert they find a stump that glows sliver... Finn and Jake slay a monster and accidentally slice a piece into of their tree house. Getting magic monster blood all over the place, on top of everything else... Read to find out how these two stories connect!
1. The Desert

It was a relaxing and sunny day in Aah. It was so relaxing and peaceful that Fiona and Cake had a little time to kick back.

"Today is nice, isn't it Cake?" Fiona asked.

"Sure is hun"! You know, this would be better if we had a nice _girl _talk." She said.

"Blehhhh! Ew, Cake!" Fiona mock punched Cake's shoulder. Cake and Fiona began to laugh when a loud high-pitched scream erupted from ahead. Without a word both Cake and Fiona jumped up and ran toward the scream. It led them far away from their tree-house home.

Soon they came upon a desert full of sand. Standing there in the middle was a small girl with black hair, looking...human. Fiona began to run faster. She reached the girl and knelt down.

"What's wrong little girl?" Fiona asked. The little girl didn't seem to be in any danger but that didn't stop Fiona. Immediately after Fiona spoke, the little girl stopped her screaming.

"Nothing really, I just needed you to be here." The girl said, surprising Cake and Fiona. "Screaming is like...the bat signal for both of you. Anyway, check this." The girl gestured to the desert. "I hear you like adventures, and fun. If all that junk is true then _this _is the place to be." Fiona stood up.

Fiona and Cake scanned the desert, but that's all they saw. A boring, lonely, water-less desert.

"Um, where's the fun?" Fiona asked, not meaning to be insensitive but rather just...confused.

"Or the adventure?"Cake said crossing her arms. The little girl smirked.

"Okay, you see all that sand?" She asked. Fiona and Cake nodded. "Dig through it."

"Dig?" Fiona repeated.

"Yup, dig." She said nodding up and down. Fiona considered trying it, then realized the very high possibility that the girl was joking or even worse,_ pranking _them.

"What'll happen if we dig?" Fiona asked with sudden doubt.

"You'll find a stump." The girl answered.

"A stump?"

"Ughhh!" The girl dragged her arms on the ground and walked around in a circle. "Yes Fiona. A _stump._"

"That's all? There's nothing fun about a s_tump_ honey." Cake said butting in.

"Oh trust me, you won't regret it, this is a magic stump. A _very_ magic stump. It will entertain you for hours at _least _and at night." The girl whistled. "Night is the very best time."

Cake and Fiona looked at her with an odd glare.

"What are you?" Fiona asked.

"Imma a human, from the land of OOO. Ever heard of it?"

"You're human?!" Fiona asked. She looked the odd little girl up and down. She had pretty emerald eyes and small light pink lips. Aside from that she wore a long green cloak with the hood down.

"Sure am. If you wanna know more, just find the stump." She shrugged and began to walk away.

"No wait!" Fiona called running after her. She held out her hand and tried to grabbed the girl but once she touched the girl's shoulder, the girl flipped on her hood and disappeared. Fiona stared at the spot the girl had been.

"Cake, do you think she was telling the truth?" Fiona was really shaken.

"I don't know hun', it's possible." Cake put her arm around Fiona.

"Then c'mon Cake! We gotta dig!" Fiona said. She sat on the ground and pawed through the sand with her hands.

"You don't want a shovel?" Cake asked.

"Oh you're right Cake!" Fiona reached in her back pack and pulled out a small shovel that looked like it was meant for a sandbox.

"Um, I meant more like a full sized shovel."

"There's not time! Now start digging!" Fiona yelled. Cake didn't like the way this was making her friend act but dug for Fiona's sake. All day they dug and searched, trudging through the desert without eating or drinking. For some reason, they couldn't find the mysterious stump the girl had spoke of.

"Look sugar, we should really go back, rest up maybe get some help." Cake suggested.

"No Cake! We can't stop!" Fiona yelled. Cake frowned.

"Look here girl. I know this means a lot to you but we just have to take a break! Now we are going home one way or another. So are you gonna come with me, or am I gonna kick your butt all the way there?" Fiona looked at the desert for a long time. Before silently climbing onto Cake's back.

"Let's go Cake..."

Cake did as Fiona said and began the long walk home. The whole way there, all she could think about was her friend and if she should try talking to Fiona. There really was nothing she could say because the subject was so sensitive, even between best friends.

Finally Cake and Fiona arrived to their tree house home. Fiona jumped off cake's back as soon as their home came into sight. Fiona quickly ran ahead and Cake tried to catch up just as fast. When Cake finally made it to their house Fiona was no where in sight, and even worse Cake couldn't find her anywhere inside.

Cake knew she was there, so she tried her best to get some good night's rest.


	2. Wana come over?

The next day when Cake woke she found herself in the living room. Confused as to why she was here instead of the room she shared with Fiona, Cake set out to find the human girl. Soon Cake found Fiona sprawled out, drooling on the wooden flooring. Cake considered lettting Fiona rest, but knew once Fiona woke she would get mad knowing Cake had been awake first, then decided not to wake her up as early as possible. Because the only thing on Fiona's mind had to be the desert, and she didn't seem to like being kept away from it.

Cake gently poked Fiona's arm and Fiona immediately stirred.

"Mh...hmm?" Fiona groaned, then she sprung to life. "What's going on?"

"Hun, I thought you might want to get back to the desert."

"Oh My Glob you're right!" Fiona popped out of her sleeping bag and ran upstairs. She came back down with two large shovels.

"Cake, let's go!"

"Fiona, slow down and think about this! Maybe we should get some help or wait till it's dark so the desert will be cooler. We could get camping stuff and camp out there till we find that stump thing." Cake suggested.

"We _should _get camping stuff! And let's invite Marshal Lee and PG to come too! Cake get the tents and sleeping bags! I'll call the guys."

Cake quickly stretched out of the room while Fiona dashed for the phone. She dialed PG's number and put the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before PG's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gumball, look I got some big news! There's this magical stump in the middle of a desert and guess what?! I'm pretty sure it was discovered by another _human_ girl. So I was gonna go find it but I needed some help. You in?"

"A human? That's pretty awesome Fiona but..." It was silent for a moment. "I have a lot of royal junk to do and I couldn't get out of it if I tried. I'm sorry." Gumball said.

"Oh, it's okay. Bye." Fiona pressed the button with her finger and hung up. A bit discourged she dialed Marshall's number and waited for him to answer.

"Yea? What's up Fiona?"

"Hey! Something big happened. I think I found another human!" Fiona said holding back her excitement, she knew Marshall would have more to say then Gumball.

"Really, that's pretty huge. What are they like? Are they with you? Dude, I gotta come over."

"That's the other thing. If I want to know more about her I have to find this magical stump that's buried somewhere in a desert. I wanted you to come and help us dig!"

"Kay, I'll be right there. Tree house right?" Marshall asked.

"Yes and hurry. Bye." Fiona hung up before Marshall had a chance to say anything else. She almost couldn't contain the giddy feeling that was growing stronger. "Cake!" She called. "How's it going with the stuff?"

"Great! I'll be down in a minute." Cake replied.

Fiona smiled and scrunched her nose. She knew this was going to be the most epic adventure she ever went on, and she was right.

* * *

So warning. I know these chapters are short but they pick up right where I leave off so it's like a seam-less shirt or something. If you just keep reading it shouldn't be too bad. Thanks!


	3. The Desert, again

Fiona nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door. She and Cake were so lost in organizing their camping equipment that she nearly forgot about Marshall. Fiona jumped up and opened the door.

"Hey, you cool with spending the night in the desert?" Fiona asked the moment she saw Marshall, wearing plaid as usual, holding his umbrella and some other things. Marshall smirked and leaned closer.

"Do I get to share my tent with you?" He whispered gently into her ear. His breath tickled her neck just slightly.

"You butt!" She said backing up.

"Man, so touchy. Yeah, I could go desert camping." Marshall said, giving Fiona a real answer.

"What's up with him?" Cake asked.

"He's just got Mommy issues." Fiona said crossing her arms. Marshall hissed.

"Well, at least both of our parents are dead." He said floating inside the house.

"Fiona, where is Gumball?" Cake asked, she gave Marshall a disproving look. His face contorted into a scary Marshall vamp and Cake just stuck out her tongue. She could take Marshall any day.

"He's not coming, so we should get going." Fiona leaned over and gathered her tent in her arms. Marshall floated down just at bit, attempting to peek up that tiny skirt of hers. When Cake jumped in his view.

"Try anything on my Fiona, pretty boy and you'll have me to deal with." Cake growled. Marshall stood on his feet and lifted his hand up in a mock surrender.

"Ok, for this trip I'll be a good little boy. Cross my heart and hope to burn." Marshall said making a large X over his chest.

"Just hurry up you guys." Fiona said strapping on her backpack, when suddenly she stopped cold. "Marshall, how are you going to help when the sun will be out?"

"Don't worry. Gumball made some super strength sunscreen serum for me _and _I have this." He said holding up the other thing that was under his arm. "It's a tent, should block out some sun for me."

"Cool, Cake?"

"On it girl." Cake hoisted the rest of their supplies on her back and jumped out the door. Fiona followed and swung herself onto's Cake's back. Marshall floated behind them with his umbrella as Cake began to run. It wasn't long before they were back at the empty desert plain.

"Here we are." Cake said growing smaller. Fiona hopped off her back along with all their things.

"We should set up camp first." Marshall said.

"Good idea." Fiona replied.

"Just let me put up my tent first." He said. Fiona and Cake looked at each other but stepped back anyway.

He set down the big bag he brought with him and pulled out the long poles he had shown off earlier. As Marshall had said it was a tent, the kind people put up for barbecues to keep out flies, except the netting was pure black.

"This is a tent I brought back from the Night-o-sphere. If you don't mind setting up your tents in here. It's foolproof, will keep out almost every enemy guaranteed. The only two it can't keep out would be my Mother and the cosmic owl but we won't have to worry about them." Marshall said holding open the front curtains.

Fiona and Cake stepped inside and gasped. Inside looked like a tropical rain forest with a waterfall. If Fiona got close enough to the waterfall she could feel the spray of the water hitting off the rocks.

"Hot dang." Cake said.

"Marshall." Fiona said gently running her fingers over the wall. "This is amazing."

"Thanks. Although, this might not qualify as camping. It's no problem though, we can change the back grounds. I could switch it to look like Ahh, or a desert or a forest. Maybe even like your house, up to you guys." He shrugged.

"No, its beautiful." Fiona said. "Keep it just like this."

All three stepped outside, Marshall being last. He stepped very carefully out into the desert sun, without an umbrella. To everyone's surprise his skin didn't begin to bubble and boil over.

"Whoa!" Fiona said going up to him. She held his hand up to see what it felt like. Ice-cold and smooth as usual.

"Guess Gumball's science worked this time." Marshall said. He closed his hand around Fiona's and held it so Cake couldn't see.

"Marshall Lee!" Fiona whispered. "Let go!"

"Hey Cake, how about you pick the first digging spot?" Marshall said.

"Good idea. I'll be right back." Cake said before she ran off, being the slightly gullible cat she was.

"What the flip Marshall." Fiona said tugging on her hand.

"Sorry." Marshall let up his grip and Fiona's hand fell from his. Fiona felt herself just being the slightest bit disappointed before getting a hold of herself. "I just needed to talk to you for a second, _alone_."

"What is it?" Fiona asked. Her heart was beating fast and the hand that Marshall held was getting a bit sweaty. Fiona kept her voice even and normal though.

"I'll help you as much as I can but I don't want you to get down if we can't find it. I just, don't want to see you sad." Marshall looked into Fiona's eyes and it was like he held her under a spell. Fiona didn't know how she felt, excited, anxious, a little angry but at the same time, glad.

"Thanks for worrying about me Marshall." She said.

"It's just cause I didn't want you to get your girly feelings hurt." Marshall joked.

"Whatever." Fiona smiled.

"Guys over here!" Cake yelled.


	4. Digging Around

Cake had sniffed out a spot she thought was perfect, so all three of them went to work digging. They dug and dug searching through the sand but didn't find anything. Every hour or so they would take a food break. Cake brought all kinds of fruit like sliced peaches and watermelon along with juice boxes. While Marshall stuck to the cherries, strawberries and tomato juice.

It must have been around break number seven when Fiona sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cake asked.

"I sure hope we find something."

"How about a play a song?" Marshall asked. "Maybe it'll make us feel better."

Fiona sighed again and nodded. Marshall pulled out his axe base, that neither Cake or Fiona noticed before. He gently pulled his fingers over the strings and created a smooth sound. The song began by solely being on the base when Marshall begin harmonizing with the sounds. Fiona leaned up against Cake and they listened for a while. Marshall finally finished and put down his instrument.

Fiona clapped and Cake make a loud 'whooo!' sound. Marshall bowed with mock modesty.

"Okay!" Fiona stood up. "Let's get to work!"

They dug until the sun began to set when all three laid in the sand and stared at the beautiful orange/pink sky.

"Should we call it a night?" Marshall asked.

"What ever Fio wants to do." Cake said.

"We don't have to dig but we should walk around. Remember that girl said 'night's the best time' or something like that?" Fiona said.

"Ok." Marshall said lifting himself up. Cake and Fiona followed. Marshall held out his arms.

"Ladies." He said.

Fiona laughed and linked her arm with him, Cake did the same. The walked around talking about whatever came to mind. They were pretty far away from the tent when Fiona stopped in tracks.

"What's up?" Marshall and Cake asked.

"There's something under me. I think I found it." Fiona kneeled down and put her hands in the sand. She could feel vibrations coming from far beneath the ground. Fiona drew a circle where the vibrations ended. "We need to dig here!"

All three surrounded the circled and clawed at it with their hands, or, paws. The vibrations slowed as they dug deeper. Fiona felt something with her hand, it was cool and slick. She backed up and looked into the hole. There was in fact a stump down there, and the top was glowing a reflective silver.

Fiona pulled out her hand and saw it was too covered in sliver goo. They dug farther around it, just enough for the three to fit in the hold. Fiona was the first to peer into the mirror-like top.

"No, _FREAKIN' way_!" Fiona screamed.


	5. Silver Magic Monster Blood

"That way Jake!" Finn yelled. Jake leaped forward and constricted the latest of beasts the two had been sent to slay.

"Take THIS!" Finn charged forward and sliced off the monster's head. Jake jumped away just in time. The monger let out a short scream before being silent as it's severed head fell to the ground. Finn stood over the body, panting.

"Awesome buddy!" Jake said running to his friend. " 'Cept you cut the tree house a little."

Finn looked up and saw exactly what Jake said. There was a shallow gash in the base of the tree. It was one of the more important pillars that held the whole thing up. Finn guessed he swung too hard at the monster because some of its silver blood had filled the slash.

"Oh jack." Finn said.

"Don't worry, it should be fine." Jake said. "Anyway let's bottle some of this monster blood before the grass starts turning."

"Right." Finn said. He pulled a small vial from his pack and scooped some of the blood into it. "Why did princess want this again?"

"I dunno. She just said it was for another experiment." Jake said.

"Well, I got it. Let's go deliver this stuff!" Finn held the vile of silver up triumphantly. Then he got on Jake and the two walked all the way to OOO's Candy Kingdom. Bubblegum looked so happy to see them.

"Have you got it?" She asked upon seeing them.

"Sure do Princess." Finn jumped off of Jake and handed her the vile.

"Oh thank you so much Finn! You too Jake!"

"No problem PB." Jake said growing to his normal size. "What's it for again?"

"Nothing specific, I just know that this is a good thing to have on-hand. It's supposed to have very magical properties good for everything. Especially _re-animation._"

"How does that work?" Finn asked.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked." PB answered. "Follow me."

Between finding, slaying and collecting the monster's blood, followed by the trip to the Candy Kingdom Jake and Finn had spent up most of their day. Listening to PB explain how re-animation works must have taken the rest of the day. So she invited them to stay in the Candy Castle for the night, and the two heros graciously accepted.


	6. The Stump

"What is it?" Cake asked. She clawed away Fiona and looked for herself. In the glass was an orange dog, staring back. Cake hissed and leaped away.

"What?" Marshall asked laughing; he and Fiona looked at the same time. Where Fiona's reflection should have been, there was a boy wearing a white animal hat and blue shirt. He was smiling back at her as she stared wide-eyed. Where Marshall would have been was a girl, with the same light-grey skin. She wore a grey tank top and had long black hair. Both Fiona, the boy, Marshall lee and the girl, all looked a lot like each other.

"Who are you?" Fiona asked. The boy smiled wider and waved toward her. He beckoned gently for her to come closer but Fiona didn't move a muscle. While the girl did the same, just in a more Marshall-like way. She leaned close up to the barrier and made one of Marshall's vampire faces. Marshall did it back and the girl laughed. She jerked her head to the side, calling Marshall.

"Should we follow?" Fiona whispered. She kept her voice as low as possible, in fear the reflections would hear. Marshall adjusted the axe base strapped over his shoulder and licked his lips. He slipped his hand into's Fiona's.

"On three?" He asked, just as quietly. Fiona nodded.

"One." They stepped forward.

"Two." Each set their free hand on the sides of the stump and their hands touched the sliver slime.

"Thr-" Before either one could say three, their hands slipped into the reflection and were violently pulled into the stump.

"Hey!" Cake yelled. She leaped forward and grabbed the end of Fiona's foot before they all got sucked into the stump and the hold re-buried itself. Leaving no trace that they had been there.


	7. What, The Hay?

"These rooms are bizzonkers." Finn said staring at the soft bubblegum beds. They were a nice light blue and Princess got them just for Finn and Jake. Finn jumped up high and landed onto the soft candy bed. It shot him straight up before he landed back onto the bed and he stuck to it. Jake did the same and the two laughed with joy.

"This is awesome. We even get to eat from the royal kitchen." Finn said.

"We should go down there now. Get some snacks for my belly." Jake said rubbing his stomach.

"I think we have to wait for dinner. Sooo, what time is it?" Finn asked. Jake looked up at the clock in the corner of the room.

"Uhhh, what time is dinner?" Jake asked.

"Seven I think." Finn said rolling over.

"That's in a couple of minutes." Jake replied.

"Then let's go." Finn said jumping up. The two trailed each other to the dinning hall, and ate with the princess. They went back up to the room and messed around. Sleep came to both of them and in what seemed like seconds, night was over. The sun rose and woke the two heroes.

They dressed, thanked the princess and went on their way. The day was turning out to be exactly what they planned. Until they arrived at their house. The slice in the tree was no longer a small slice, the entire tree house had collapsed.

"Whaaaatt?" Finn shrieked.

"Aww what?" Jake said simultaneously. The house was left on it's side, tons of broken windows and branches. Glass and broken furniture littered the area. The only thing left standing was a stump covered in the monster's metallic blood. Finn and Jake sighed and began to pick up the house. Both BMO and N.E.P.T.R. were found under wreckage completely unharmed. After a while Finn and Jake decided to check out the weird stump.

There in the reflection was someone they recognized thanks to the Ice King. It was his fictional characters Fiona and Cake staring at them in the silver stump. Fiona smiled at him and laughed, while Cake gave Jake a wink. They seemed to come right up to the edge of the stump, almost coming out of it.

"Dude, this is weird. You think Ice King is behind this?" Finn said waving at Fiona in the reflection.

"He probably cast some whacko magic to pull this off." Jake replied.

"No ki-" Finn began. Before he could finish his sentence a hand began to emerge from the stump. It only came out to the elbow. Upon seeing this Finn and Jake gave out a scream and jumped back.

"Dude what is that?" Finn asked in a panic.

"Let's find out." Jake reached out and grabbed the hand. Following the arm was more arm, then a body and head. Then two other bodies all holding each other, either by the foot or hand. There, lying on the ground, was a real life Fiona, Cake, and another character Finn had never heard of before.

"Holy Glob." Finn said.

"You said it." Jake agreed.


End file.
